


Alone Together

by Chizuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Clubroom, Gags, M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Rimming, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuki/pseuds/Chizuki
Summary: Tsukishima drinks a strange drink. Kageyama helps him with his 'problem'
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Alone Together

"Just leave me alone for now, Okay?" 

Kei Tsukishima stood there shocked. He just had a fight with his childhood best friend and crush.

"Tch" He clicked his tongue hiding the pain from his teammates. He turned back to get a drink. 

His teammates talked. Talked about him, right behind him. They wonder why he isn't nice to them.

The break was over and they started practice back up. Yet Kei couldn't get the previous fight out of his head. He can't say he was exactly paying attention.

'Bampf-' 'Crack'

"Ugh" He groaned, sitting up seeing blobs surround him. Great where did his glasses go? He felt around the ground close to him.

"Um, Tsukishima?" Suga, probably, crouched down beside him. 

"What." He growled.

"You're glasses..." He handed them to him. "Kind of....broke." 

Kei put them on, and yes. They were very broken.

".....shit" He stood up, brushing himself off. His head spinning slightly. 

"Are you okay? Do you need a break?" Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. Kei shook his head. 

"I'm fine. I'm going to get a drink." He walked away wobbly. The group looking at him worried. They all got back to practice. 

'Is this my bag?' He opened a bag. Whatever. Does it really matter that much. He grabbed a bottle that felt like his and took a drink. 

It had a odd taste to it, but he didn't really care. Placing the bottle back. He sat against the wall. This day was going like shit. What did he ever do to piss God off that much?

After about 5 minutes of sitting his head started to feel fuzzy. Kei got up to go back to practice. He walked over feeling him self grow half-hard randomly. 

What the actual fuck?

"Oh. Tsukishima! You want to join back in?" Suga walked over to him smiling. He stared at the silver-haired boy. 

"Y-Yeah..." He mumbled, catching Sugawara off guard.

"You sure you're okay..?" He pressed a hand against his forehead. "You feel fine."

"I said, I'm fine." He pushed the worried boy away. He's dealt with worse. 

He struggled along the rest of practice, trying to keep his 'cool'. After practice he hung back. Waiting for everyone to finish changing.

Luckily when he got there it seem as everyone left. 

"Haaaah...." Leaning against a locker, he sighed/moaned. It was a mix of both. He randomly started to feel horny after the break he took. His asshole twitched in response. 

He started to change, trying to ignore the pleas his body was giving. He quickly made work of his shirt. Then slightly tugged on the edge of the shorts.

"Mghhh.." He held in a moan. Shorts slipping over his now, rock hard dick. Just then he heard the door handle jiggle.

Kageyama opened the door staring at him wide eyed. Kei Tsukishima, standing there in only his boxers, with a raging hard-on.

".....sorry, forgot somethin.." He mumbled looking away from the taller boy. Kei stood there blushing like a school girl who just asked out her crush.

At the worst time, a surge of pleasure ran threw his body. His hand flew up to his mouth trying to hide the unholy noise he made.

"What the fuck....?" Kageyama glanced up at him. Kei squeezed his eyes closed, hoping he would just disappear. He shook his head slowly.

Kageyama started to close in on him. Slamming a hand against the locker behind Kei, looking up with his 'I'm going to kill someone' face.

"Oh? What's this? Did you get turned on from me catching you in the club room?" Kageyama teased. Kei shook his head harder.

He tried to move down to escape, Kageyama quickly pressed his leg between his thighs.

Kei ended up grinding onto his leg.

'Jerk'

"Are you really that horny? Grinding away on whatever you can find? Wow, you're more of a bitch then I thought." Kageyama pressed himself flat against Kei.

"Ngggn....s-stop.....king.." Kei turned his head to the side. Hiding his face from his captor.

"Stop? You're practically begging me to fuck you right here and now. You look like you're just waiting for someone to mess you up." He slipped a hand between the two, gripping the taller ones dick.

"Mhhmpp.....Eh.." Kei wanted to die from embarrassment. Why him..? Out of everyone on the team... Why this jackass?

"What do you want me to do? Say it and I'll do it." Kageyama squeezed gently. Kei threw his head back, going fuzzy. At this point he couldn't think anymore. He broke him.

"Goddamnit. Fuck me! I want you to mess me up like the bitch I am!" Kei said loudly. His knees went weak and he slid down a little.

Just enough so Kageyama could kiss him comfortably. He started at his lips, swiping his tongue against his bottom lip. Down to his jaw, then his neck. Peppering light kisses, accessionaly sucking hard enough to leave a dark mark. Kei began to unravel at the touch. 

Soon enough Kageyama was face to face with his hard dick, looking up at him while smirking.

'Is he going to-'

"Turn around." He commanded. Kei blanked out looking at him. Kageyama gripped his thigh.

"Turn. Around." He barked again. Kei shivered and look down at the boy between his thighs. He slightly adjusted, slowly turning. Locking eyes with Kageyama as he did so.

Kageyama grabbed his leg and slammed him around, into the wall of lockers behind him.

"Ow! What the fuck-..." Kei snapped at him. Kageyama swiftly pulled down his boxer and spread his ass cheeks open. Kei groaned in response.

Kei felt something cold, something wet. It lapped around the muscle. Then over it. Then....inside.

"Ehahhhh..." Kei let out the moan he was holding back. Kageyama was rimming him.

"What....ehgn....the fuck..do y-ou.." Kageyama slipped his tongue out of the hole. He smirked.

"You still want to fight with me? Maybe I didn't do enough." He stood up, grabbing Kei's arm. 

"Lay on your back." Kageyama pointed at the ground by one of the support poles. Kei listened, being confused why he had to lay there. Once he was down completely, Kageyama took his tie off. Not that he normally ever wore it.

Making quick work, Kageyama tied Kei's hands to the pole. He stood up and went back to the lockers. Opening the one that said "Kei Tsukishima", He dug around. 

When he got back to Kei, he squatted by his head. He then tied the second tie as a gag. 

"That should be good enough, Yeah?" Kageyama smirked. Kei couldn't do anything but glare. 

His hand started by his ankle, sliding up slowly. Then it got to his knee. Finally the inside of his thigh, Right next to his throbbing dick.

"..ngh.." Kei groaned trying to squirm into his touch. Kageyama understood his pleas and moved his hand onto his dick. He squeezed gently and raised his other hand to his face.

Kageyama locked eye contact as he slipped his fingers into his mouth. Coating them with a nice layer of saliva. Kei shifted in his gaze.

After about a minute Kageyama popped his fingers out leading them to Kei's asshole. 

He slowly pushed the first digit in. He let Kei get used to the feeling before he slowly thrusted it in and out. After a few thrusts he edged a second digit in. Slowly and carefully, waiting, then spreading them wide.

A loud groan escaped from behind the gag. Kageyama repeated the process until he could comfortably move three fingers in and out. His fingers came out with a 'pop'.

"I don't have any lube so bare with me, Kay?" Kageyama opened the front of his pants, freeing his erection. He placed a hand on his hip. Kei looked at him with worry in his eyes. Slowly Kageyama inched forward to his hole. He squeezed his hip slightly, signaling he was going in. 

The muscle spread around his tip. The warm cavern engulfed his member. He slid slowly into it. 

Tsukishima squirmed under him as he made it all the way to the base. His eyes rolled back as he moaned into the gag. Kageyama waited for him to get used to the size. Once he nodded, Kageyama began to piston in and out of Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima shuttered as he came. Kageyama chuckled at the speed. Deciding not to make a comment on it. He continued to thrust into the taller teenager.

“How are you hard...again-??” Tsukishima ignored his question and rocked himself to make Kageyama’s rhythm. After a little while Kageyama growled and came into Tsukishima, Who came for a third time. 

Kageyama rubbed circles into the outside of Tsukishima’s thigh. Slowing sliding out of the wet cavern. He untied both of the restraints. Tsukishima sat up before falling into Kageyama’s lap, Who sighed knowing he had to clean up.

Once everything was cleaned, Kageyama very awkwardly carried Tsukishima on his back. He closed the door behind him. Turning around to see a red faced Hinata and a very disappointed Sugawara.

“Uhh…” He looked at the two, Who just stared back at him.

“...”

“We might have to have a talk about this.” Sugawara smiled softly “Later. Go home and rest for today.” He patted Hinata’s shoulder. Signaling for him to walk Suga for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Will it end like that? Or will there be another chapter? I think maybe you should bookmark it to find out-
> 
> P.s.
> 
> I need a beta so bad >///<  
> Its so hard trying to beta my own work-


End file.
